Table tennis is a sport that when played competitively, relies on the use of ball spin to enable players to hit with a very fast pace while ensuring that the ball will bounce off the surface of the table on the opponent's end. When a player hits the ball with topspin, aerodynamic forces create a downward force on the ball, causing the ball to drop towards the table. The greater the spin, the greater the downward force imposed on the ball. As a result, a player who creates a greater amount of topspin can hit the ball with more force as compared to a player who creates less topspin because the greater topspin will create greater downward force on the ball, thereby reducing the chance that the ball will travel beyond the end of the table.
Traditional table tennis rackets are naturally balanced because the mass of the racket is symmetrically distributed around a longitudinal axis extending through the handle and the racket blade. By utilizing rackets that are symmetrical and balanced, players can easily control the racket and corresponding racket stroke, while utilizing either side of the racket blade to strike the ball during forehand and backhand strokes. However, the uniformly symmetrical, balanced design of conventional table tennis rackets places an artificial ceiling on the amount of spin that a player can generate on the ball because of the limitations of the common racket design.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.